


A Night on the Couch

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sets rule that Sebastian must sleep on the couch until he learns how to properly do the laundry, but sleeping alone is more bothering than he’d thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrantsNolan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsNolan/gifts).



"Sebastian!" 

You are pretty much aware of the fact that you’re yelling, but you also know that this time you cannot be blamed. Being in a relationship with Sebastian actually, you can’t be blamed for yelling most of the time and sometimes you wonder if the high is worth the effort.

Every single time though, you come up with yes as an answer, so you can’t shut down the thing between the two of you anyway.

"What’s up, babe?" Sebastian calls from the living room just as you enter.

He's sprawled on the couch, channel surfing and looking like he has no clue why you could possibly be mad at him. Which only makes you more upset of course.

You don’t say much, let the facts do the talking by just rushing to stand there and swing the shirt in your hand right before his eyes.

Sebastian stares at it and frowns, then giving you that ‘what am I supposed to get from this’ look that makes it almost impossible for you to stay calm. Well, it's not like you’re calm but you’re not raging either. Yet.

"It’s your shirt." Sebastian states blankly. "The one you wear on Sunday morning coffee dates."

If you weren’t so anxious to call him out on his shit, you’d probably make fun of the fact that he remembers what you used to wear on Sunday morning coffee dates. Or the fact that living together is still such brand new information that he talks about those days as if they weren’t in the past. Sunday is for breakfast together at the table of the apartment you share now, which is so much better in your opinion. You get to cook and sometimes teach him, but most of the time just dirtying the tip of his nose with cream to kiss it off, because Sebastian can’t do much more in the kitchen than stand there and look pretty.

On any other day, you’d probably be too warm with fondness and memories to go through with this - actually you kind of hate yourself for thinking about it when you’d rather be cold and just scare him the way you know you can - but you loved that shirt and it’s not the first time this happens.

"Brilliant." You roll your eyes. "How useful of you, Sebastian. I just hit my head and accidentally forgot about the only thing I wouldn’t forget about if I ever had amnesia: my clothes." 

"Aw you wound me, Kurt." Sebastian pats the spot on his chest where his heart is. "I’d have to be the thing you wouldn’t forget. Because it would be such a pain in the ass to try and teach you the names of all my relatives again.”

You blush a little, just barely, because you do remember that afternoon and how long it took for you to learn them all before the wedding of Sebastian’s sister. But mostly, you know that Sebastian resorts to that when he’s trying to avoid a topic, which means he clearly figured he is in trouble.

"Look." You say, spreading your shirt over his face. "Tell me, honey, what is it that you see?”

The nickname sounds way too sarcastic and it makes Sebastian gulp (now it’s not the time to think about how … charming it is that you can have Sebastian wrapped around your finger so easily in any kind of situation). 

"Oh, babe,” Sebastian says back, although it’s very cautious and hesitating. “I look at it and see your flawless sense of fashion.”

"Oh my God, cut the crap." You throw the shirt on the couch harshly, fighting an amused grin as Sebastian stiffens at the strict sound of your voice. "I can’t believe you did it again, how many attempts is it going to take before you learn how to do the laundry without ruining my very expensive wardrobe!?”

Sebastian guiltily bites the inside of his mouth.

"You know what? Forget that!" You say, hands on sides as you look down at him. "It’s not about my clothes, it’s about me telling you hundreds of time you can’t mix white with other colors and you still do that. It’s like you’re not even putting yourself through the effort of listening when I talk to you."

Sebastian looks even guiltier now, because it’s like he realizes it is about more than just material, it’s about your relationship and despite his attempts at hiding it, it’s clear that he is concerned.

"I’m sorry, okay?" He sighs eventually. "I just … it’s like my mind blackouts when you speak sometimes because you talk to me like you honestly think I’m not capable of doing it-"

"Don’t you dare, Sebastian Smythe." You point a threatening finger in his direction. "Don’t you dare blame this one on me. I know you’re capable, smartass, and I see what you’re trying to do. It’s not going to work. You won’t listen to me, you don’t want to do the laundry and you’re trying to exasperate me so that I’ll end up taking care of it myself.”

"It’s not-" Sebastian starts but you don’t want to listen any of that.

"It’s so.” You say and breathe out dramatically before you add, tone flat, “I’m expelling you from our bedroom.”

Sebastian looks at you with clear shock and confusion over his features.

"You can’t expel me, it’s **our** bedroom.” He whines and tries to give you that stupid puppy face, with his eyebrows arching like a cartoon pet. “I can’t sleep at night when you’re not with me, your smell makes me feel safe-“

"How many years of living together will it need for you to understand you can’t compliment your way to forgiveness? Because it's very annoying." You cross your arms. "You’re sleeping on the couch until you learn how to properly do the laundry. Don’t." You point at him again as soon as he opens his mouth. "Don’t you speak. I’ve made up my mind. You know you’re wrong, you know I’m right."

Sebastian sinks in the couch and looks up at the ceiling, clearly defeated. 

You smirks at yourself, very aware that your next move is actually cruel and unnecessary, but also way too amusing to let it go. You move in, arching down until you can reach Sebastian’s ear while still standing. His body stiffens with the shock of proximity, considering you’re not on peaceful terms at the moment.

"I’m only doing this because I know that having me back in the same bed as you will be a motivating goal." You whisper lowly and, when you pull away, you’re satisfied to see how frustrated he is. He’s giving you that wide-eyed ‘so want to jump on you right now but I know that I can’t’ look. Exactly what you wanted. "Be a good boy, Sebastian." You wink and pull away, anger faded and turned into new rising hope that this time Sebastian will behave.

While you’re walking away from him and into the kitchen, you can hear Sebastian yell, “I can get in your pants anywhere I want to, I don’t need you to be in the same bed as me!” 

Your intention is to make that impossible until Sebastian is frustrated and desperate enough to listen to you. You guess it might take days but you're motivated too. Actually, you manage to spend most the day away from him, not only when you're out but also when you're back home.

Night, however, is a battle you weren't prepared for. It seems like the words Sebastian was trying to win you with apply to you in reality. You stiff in your bed, groan and hate yourself for not being capable of sleeping without Sebastian's arm around your waist or viceversa. You miss his heat, miss his smell, miss falling asleep beneath the almost imaginary press of a kiss through your hair.

The thing you hate yourself the most for though is that you actually throw the sheets away and put on your slippers, walking quietly around the house like you're on a secret mission.

Once you're in the living room, you feel cold and weak. Arms crossed to your chest you look down at where Sebastian is lying on the couch, looking very uncomfortable and unfairily pretty with his hair messed up and his face pouting even in his sleep. 

You're aching to be close to him, but you can't just wake him up and tell him to come to bed. First of all, because Sebastian is unbearable when he's woken up, but considering he wouldn't mind on this occasion, without a doubt, it's mostly that you still want your point to stand and you're not going to give up on this so easily.

Technically you didn't say you weren't going to sleep together. You said Sebastian was expelled from your bedroom - God, you so wish this didn't sound so pathetic in your own head already because it's making it hard to put it into practice - that is completely different. 

Plus, you're well-known for being smooth, so, positively, Sebastian won't even find out about this embarassing night excursion. By the time you've rested enough, you'll go back to your bed and it'll be as if nothing happened. 

As discreetly as you can, you snuggle in, trying to fit in the little space on the couch Sebastian accidentally left while sprawling. It already feels warm and pleasant as you shift and cautiously brush Sebastian with your back. 

It's so much better this way.

You're not even touching, not really, but you can feel him hot and relaxed behind you, which is enough to have you relaxing as well. 

You've almost drifted to sleep already when Sebastian shakes behind you as he chuckles quietly. You can feel yourself heat up, blush spreading over your cheeks as you try to come up with some explanation that would make it look like anything but what it is. You quickly realize that there isn't one.

"Shut up." You say instead, shivering when Sebastian throws his blanket over your lap so that you're both covered.

"My boyfriend kicks me out of our bedroom and then joins me on the couch because he misses me so much ..." He whispers sleepily in your ear. "Sweet."

You cuddle in despite your best intentions, letting Sebastian wrap an arm around your waist and resting your back fully against his chest. 

"I still want you to do the laundry." You insist, aware that your voice sounds too soft for scolding.

"I know." Sebastian says, kissing the skin behind your ear. It makes your stomach flutter. "And I know I didn't try hard enough, but I wasn't blaming it on you when I said sometimes you talk to me like you believe I'm not capable of doing anything. You do talk to me like that."

With no fight or scolding between the two of you, you can clearly see that he means it, he's not playing games. You stay quiet though, because you're not sure how to repair a damage you can't measure yet. You don't know the size, can't figure if it's awful or just annoying.

So Sebastian talks again, when he realizes you won't.

"I know I'm no perfect domestic boyfriend at the moment, but I do want to be with you like this and I am willing to learn." He says quietly, the intimacy in the room almost making you dizzy with emotions. "I'm willing to take my scoldings down the road when I deserve it, but it's hard to learn when you sound like you don't even trust me to do so."

You gradually feel yourself grow weaker and self-doubt starts clouding your maybe-arrogant confidence. Did you actually make it sound like that? You could have. Sometimes you sound annoying and superior even in your own ears. 

"I'm sorry." You sigh. "I do trust you to do it though. I know you can, it's just the laundry and you can basically do anything you feel like doing. It's the opposite you see? I'm very annoyed because I know you can do anything, you're smart and strong and brilliant, so I felt like you just didn't want to."

Sebastian pulls you closer, holds you more tightly.

"I can and I will." He says. "I promise. And I'm sorry too. About your shirts."

"They're just shirts." You say, then scoff. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Give me my boyfriend back." Sebastian teases happily and you feel happier yourself. 

Being with him, being okay feels so much better than fighting over the laundry. Having your guilty part makes it easier for you to forgive Sebastian for the loss of your shirts and to fall asleep in his arms. 

It will take Sebastian just one more ruined shirt to learn how to do the laundry and you will personally consider it an enormous achievement.


End file.
